Project 3250
by Auna312
Summary: Just read it. Please? *puppy eyes*. Rated T for (a little) swearing and stuff. Inspired by Kagerou Days *sparkle sparkle*.


Leaf's Point View of Life.

The sun is shining brightly today, as a chestnut haired girl lying on the floor with her dark green laptop that showing an unfinished digital painting. Draw, write, get offended, eat, play and sleep. That's the life of an eighteen years old teenager, Leaf Green.

Leaf Forest Green, a normal teenager with a laptop, own apartment, air conditioner, fridge and pizza delivery guy to help herself survive from her monstrous laziness.

It's not like she locked herself from the outside world, it just a matter of fact that a strong amount of laziness attacked her teenager life.

Her social need is basically filled from her two roommates' creature, a program (or a virus) plus human droid, Aone, and her loyal Bulbasaur, Rex.

Enough with the third person point view. This is my chapter after all.

Rex is a sweet little grass type pokemon that I picked for my starter pokemon journey. My journey is literally sitting in front of my laptop and draw. Heck, I make lots of money designing a game or even drew my Rex and sent it to a magazine.

And yet, the poor little creature is still sticking by my side for 8 years. I feel bad for him.

Aone… well, she's something else. I got that human droid disaster from my brand new laptop one year ago.

My old black laptop is all jacked up because of a deadly and serious virus that attacked it 2 years ago. My dear old laptop will always get hospitalized because of the serious illness. After fighting the deadly virus for one year, it finally could rest in peace.

Because of my phobia towards internetless environment, I had no other choice but replace my dear. And then, she came along.

When I turned on my dark green laptop for the first time, I was surprised to find a really cute girl is sitting on the taskbar smiling widely at me.

What even surprised me more, is that girl in the screen is suddenly appeared right next to me.

_"My name is Aone. Nice to meet you!"_ she said innocently.

I couldn't help but introduce myself. She laughed happily.

"From now, you'll be my master Lea-chan!"

And that is when all of the happiness-filled-environment started.

* * *

168 cm, Wide black eyes, apple green hair with a black square pin pinned on the both side of her face, a really tall antenna on her right side of her head plus a small microphone on her left side of her face that both attached to her dark green headphone, an over-sized white shirt with a really long green sleeve, long necklace with a diamond-shaped emerald, short aqua blue skirt, black leggings with a neon green stripe and an orange sneakers with a yellow arrow on it.

Yes, she really is a cute cyber and real life dere. But it's really annoying to have her besides you every day. Sometimes, she makes you thinks that you're not cute enough or feels like an ugly being. Just like me.

She really has a strange behavior. It's not that strange for a true dere, but hey!

Watched a movie with a one-eyed devil in it and called it a cute little creature, cry when seeing a bald people, storytelling about a girl who is really lonely because she had no friend at all (which is pointing at me as the example) and really love playing a zombie shooting game and called it the loveliest game in the WHOLE universe.

That was something else from an original dere master.

* * *

"I really need to get a life here. Rex, what do you think?"

The cute little green creature is just happily playing around with the walking cute-o-meter. Moving his vines to the left and right so he could make a beautiful movement as the walking cute-o-meter is happily clapping for his beautiful performance.

I don't really appreciate his vine-dancing because I think it's too simple. I really am a bad pokemon owner and once again, I feel bad towards Rex.

Aone (aka walking cute-o-meter) suddenly stopped playing and stared at me with her happiness filled eyes.

"Can we go to the ice cream shop next street? Please?" she asked wide eyed.

I grunted.

"Shut up Aone. Rex, wanna eat?"

The grass-type pokemon is now sleeping peacefully; exhausted from the vine-dancing lesson he had with Aone. I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I put him in his own poke ball.

Aone is now smiling brightly as I looked at her. Another deafening and cheerful story is coming soon in three… two… one…

"We can still go and eat ice cream right Lea-chan? If you don't feel like eating ice cream, there still lots of food shop in Mossdep city, like bread shop, candy shop…"she said with a lightning speed and a really cheerful tone that really makes me sick.

I didn't hear everything that she said, assumed that she really want to eat outside or she'll annoy me for a month with her innocent presence.

"Lea-chan, can we go outside today? I'm really excited to show Pine your freshly hidden collection of a really lovely photo of a nu-"

"Go on. My little brother is living in harmony with my mom in Kanto. And there's no way you could figure out the folder password."

She laughed cheerfully.

"It's pleaseaonnedidntfindoutthepassword , right? How sweet of you putting my name on your password, but it spelled wrong. It should be Aone, but I think it's a lovely password, perfect with some lovely shot of two passionate lovers!" she said while turning herself into hundreds pixels and going back to her home in my precious laptop.

My nose bleeds a little hearing that, as she showed the locked folder and unlocked it easily. Her flowery aura begins to fill my laptop as she smiled sheepishly. I really hate it when she did that.

She's now opening a browser and began rummaging my e-mail inbox happily. How the heck she knows all of my passwords and user names from random site to known site is still an unsolved mystery. And it will be.

Suddenly, her antenna begins to move rapidly.

"I found it! It's from your little brother, Pine Green! And it's not opened yet, How wonderful!" she cheered happily. Some bad things is about to happen right now. My body began to shiver as Aone opened the e-mail.

She took a deep breath and began to read it loudly.

"Hey Sis, Are you feeling alright? Mom and I are fine by the way. I won a science fair last month and they're giving me five tickets to tour the Hoenn region for free! Mom is looking after the flower shop and dad is doing his research on Sevii Islands."

"STOPP ITT! AONE!" I yelled while trying to turn off my laptop by pressing random button in panic. My nose began to bleed harder every time I hear her cheerful and innocent voice.

"I only have two friends, you know, Ash and Gary. They both agreed to come, which is weird and I still got 2 tickets left. I want YOU and one of your FRIENDS to come along with us. Please? Since you didn't give me a birthday present last year, this will be my sixteenth birthday gift (aka last year, if you don't remember)."

"Kill me now. Arceus, please kill me now." I whispered slowly.

My nose already bleed really hard and I'm about to collapse. Yes, I really need to collapse right now.

"Sincerely, your lil bro. P.S, mom want a really unique plant from Hoenn. Could you please deliver it as fast as you can? And we'll be departing at Lilycove city by 15 August." She smiled sheepishly as she ended the email.

"15 AUGUST?! THAT'S TOMORROW!" I screamed in panic and try to wipe my fresh blood. Aone just grinned innocently and started to spin to the real world with her pixilated right hand.

"You know, it's really strange that your brother write 'one of your friends' in his email. I thought that the two of you were close, but sadly your brother didn't know that you only have one talkable friend." She pouted.

"SHUT UP AONE!"

* * *

I don't hate my brother; I just don't really appreciate his smartness. I never understand when he talks about science, maths and stuff. We all have Google, so why did you bother yourself studying?

You can't have some instant art skill from Google though so I have the right to draw.

I feel bad for my brother. Having a pathetic, hopeless and lazy human being as his sister is embarrassing enough for me. He would've die of shock seeing his beautiful sister turned out to be like this ugly human being. That's the main reason why did I panic hearing that email.

What a sorrow teenager I am.

Ash Ketchum and the most trashy playboy that ever exist, Gary motherfuckin' Oak is gonna have to spent a WHOLE Hoenn tour with ME.

It's more like I'll be stuck with them plus the walking cute-o meter for a long-long time for the sake of my brother. This is my love for you, brother.

"Grocery Shoooppinggg?" she asked happily while spinning around like a ballerina. I walked towards the kitchen sink and washed my entire blood trail from that heavy nose bleed.

My body couldn't handle that kind of pain you know? Not everybody is that strong handling that soul-shocking news you know?

There are a few people that have a really weak soul. For the example, me.

I could've died of emotional soul-attack.

My soul is weak. My dad used to say that my mom sold my strong and healthy soul to a stranger that claimed himself as a demon so she could have an expensive leather shoe for free in return.

She said that there's no such a thing as demon so she trade my soul like a piece of trash.

Look at me now. Well done ruining your child's future mom.

"Yes, and you're coming with me. And you're not gonna like it." I hissed.

I put on my dark blue jacket and change my baggy pants into black jeans, while Aone is watering all of my houseplant with her light-up-the-world aura. What a happy girl, makes me pitied my sorrow and hopeless me.

"Aone, let's go!" I said and smiled to her.

She looked at me with a surprised face and suddenly grinned widely plus happily.

"Haaa, mhmm!"

* * *

**author note:**

**sorry for my lack of english and i really love kagerou days/mekaku city actors and pokemon, so yeah. i know that it's bad because this is my first story and please don't hate me. i deleted this story and post it again cause of spelling and format that is completely ruined. and once again, please don't hate me m**

**waiting for your review~!**

**-Auna312**


End file.
